Of Time and Death
by The-Mystic-Waters
Summary: Daniel had always been different, his brother Scott always went out of his way to help and protect Daniel. Now not knowing if Scott is alive, Daniel finds that he has the abillity to travel through different timelines. He meets many different people, but they all have in common, they have powers. They are all hated by someone because of it and it is up to Daniel to united them all.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Coldness. Death. Three things I felt as my life slipped away. The cold, shinning silver blade turned and pulled out of my stomach, it was no longer silver, it was now a deep bloody red. Of course it was red from blood, it was my blood. I looked up, looking at the older male that was holding the crimson blade. I choked up blood and forced out, "W-why?" Blood ran like a flowing river out of the wound, dying my shirt red, and fell out of my mouth. Dark spots danced across my vision. "Your… your son… why?" His cold, blank face locked eyes with me. "You may have had my blood in your body, but you are not my son. My child would not have been a freak." Salty tears poured quickly out of my eye, those were the last words of my mother. They both have thought of me as a freak. When I understood that, I could feel my tight grip on life slowly loosened, I wasn't wanted here, I wasn't wanted alive.

Just as my eyelids started to fall, I could hear soft footsteps hitting against the floor quickly. I forced my head to turn and look at the door, just as it was thrown open. Soft blonde hair and brown eyes were seen, my brother, stood in the doorway, anger and pain seen in his face. "Daniel!" He screamed then turned to look at our father. "H-how could you!?" He yelled at him. Slowly tears poured out of his eyes, and our father turned to him. "Scott, stay out of this." He said in a tone saying, 'do as I say or I'll kill you' then he left. Scott stayed there till he was gone then he ran to me. He fell to his knees and held me to his chest, like he did when we were children. The blood till ran from my stomach, turning his white shirt red.

"D-Daniel… don't close your eyes, you can't die. You can't." He sobbed. I've never seen him like this before. He was the older brother, he was always more calm and had more control over his emotions then I did. "S-Scott, I… I don't like seeing you like this… stop, please… s-smile…" That didn't help either one of us, my tears fell more quickly and he now sobbed into my hair. "No-you're not going to die, it won't happen." He kissed my head, whipped my tears from my cheeks then his own. He laid me on my back then stood.

"I'm sorry, Daniel." With that, he took off running the way our father had gone. I wanted to stop him but it was far too late for that, it was far too late to save myself. My eyes stared up at the ceiling till soon my eyelids grew too heavy for me to keep them open. As they slowly fell closed, I thought that is the distance, I heard a scream that sounded too much like my brother but I'd never know, I still don't know if it was him or not. Maybe… maybe one day I'll know the truth.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't sure what I'd thought I would see; I could have seen the pure white clouds and pure golden streets of Heaven. Or the dark, fiery pits of the Underworld. Or maybe, I could have seen nothing at is when I opened my eyes I saw the bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds, standing out against the blue sky like pure white shells in the blue ocean. I forced myself to sit up, thinking I'd feel pain and it would take over my body once more, but it didn't. I sat all the way up and didn't feel the slightest pain. With a shaky hand, I rubbed my stomach, where the wound should have been but it wasn't. I looked around, I was on a grassy hill, and below was a small town. Assuming I was dead, I stood and slowly walked down the hill. Finally, after nearly falling many times, I stumbled into the town. It was… different. The town was old, like it was out of a history book. As I continued to walk around, more and more people started looking at me, the women would hide their children and the men would slowly reach for their guns. I tried to calm my breathing as I rounded a corner; I had to keep my cool. But as I rounded a corner, I soon found myself on my back on the dirt road.

"I-I'm sorry, m-mister." A soft, quiet voice whimpered. Slowly, I lifted my head and looked up. There, sitting in front of me was a young girl, 7 or 8 with golden silk for hair and beautiful green emeralds for eyes. She wore a ripped, ragged dress and worn out shoe. Her face had dirt on it; there were small cuts and scars on her arms and shoulders. I stood and walked over to her, but when I got close to her, she flinched away and closed her eyes, as if she thought I was going to hit her. "I'm s-sorry, pl-please don't hurt m-me." She said, tripping over her words. I had no idea what was wrong with her? Back home, it was against the law for a male to hit a girl and yet she acted if this wasn't anything new to her. I held out my hand to her, she stared at it, not knowing if she should take it or not. "Go on, I won't hurt you." I smiled gently at her. She looked at my hand then up at my face, then slowly held her hand up to and gripped mine. When our hands met, there was a spark. It was weird, like my hand had touched the sun; her hand was warm, almost burning hot but there wasn't the slightest hint of pain.

She stood, dusted herself off then looked at me. Her eyes slowly turned cold and hard from thinking. "W-who are y-you?" She asked in the same scared, little kid's voice. "Daniel, Daniel Khoury." When I said my last name, her eyes widen and she looked around as if someone would appear and hurt us. She reached for my hand and hurried us down the dirt road. She pulled me into a small rundown building and up the stairs, locking the door behind us. "What's wrong?" Stupid question. "Y-your name, your l-last name… that's m-mine…" My eyes widen, it was just a coincidence, right? I remember Scott once telling me that our last name was really our mom's, the last name Khoury went a long way back, and it has a very powerful history but he would never tell me what that was.

"Y-your… our last n-name is b-believed to be a w-w-witch name. Th-the people here think I'm a w-w-witch and anyone with the same last name as I, is a w-w-witch too." I sat on the bed as she explained. "A witch name… I'm not a witch, I have no magic." She shook her head, "Th-that doesn't matter to th-the people is town, you act any different th-then th-they do, th-they will call you a w-w-witch and th-they will hurt you, even kill you." I stood and walked over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Why do they think you're a witch?" She pulled away and held up her hand so her palm was facing upward. There was a dark red hourglass shape on her skin. "A birthmark? Why would that people think you're-."

"W-wait." She gasped out, staring at the mark, then her eyes had a glassily cover over them, her breathing slowed, barely noticeable, and the mark started shining. As that happened, I looked out the window and saw that the sky growing dark. I turn back to her and she looking up at me, breaking whatever was going on, the mark stopped moving and the sky brighten again. "What was that? How did you-."

"I d-don't know h-how. It just h-happens, I d-don't know wh-what it is." Could it be that she really was a witch? Can you be a witch and not know it? The girl didn't seem bad, but I didn't even know her. Before I could even open my mouth again, there was banging at the front door. She paled and took my hand again, opened the bedroom door, led me down the stairs and pulled me into a hidden room under the stairs. "S-stay here." She tried to turn to the front door but I took her hand, making her look back at me. "I'm not letting you go out there by yourself." She shook her head, "N-no, you c-can't." Her eyes turned the color of green stained glass then my body went numb and she pulled away from me. She closed the door slightly, "I'm s-sorry, Daniel. If we m-met sooner, th-then maybe w-we c-could have b-been friends but th-this isn't wh-where you are needed, you h-have to keep living till you find your h-home." For being such a young girl, she spoke as if she was much older.

I looked through the creak of the door, I couldn't see much but I saw shadows and heard their voices. "We warned you about using your cursed magic." Her shadow backed up into the hall, the other's shadow walking to her. "I-I didn't." She tried to convince them, but failed. One grabbed her arm and gripped it tightly. "Stop lying, witch! We saw the sky go dark, now what were you doing?!" He yelled at her, tightening his grip on her arm.

"I-I'm not lying... I didn't." The man let go of her arm, raised his hand and slapped her across her face, making her fall to the ground. My teeth grind together and I tried to move but whatever she did to me stopped me from doing so. "We've lived in fear of you and your cursed magic for too long, we are done." The man pulled out a dagger and stood over her. "N-no, please…" I heard her choke out the small plea but it didn't stop him. The man lend down, stabbed the dagger into her chest, them he left.

Slowly, the hold on me started to break, when it was fully gone, I burst through the door, and ran over to her. Her eyes were glassy but not from her magic, and the dagger was sticking out of her chest, there was a thin river of blood trailed out of her mouth.

"D… Daniel… you s-should… go." She didn't have much time left, I could tell. Shaking my head, I sat down next to her and held her. "No, I'm staying." She smiled a bit. "Th-thank you… Sophie…" I looked down at her. "What?"

"S-Sophie… th-that's my name." With that, her once bright emerald jewels now went dull and forever hidden of the world. I reached for the dagger and slowly pulled it out, then I saw a clear, shining tear drop on her cheek, and another, and another. They were mine; my tears. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. I set the dagger down on the floor and picked her up. I took her outside and I saw the crimson sky hovering over the town. I could hear thunder in the far distance, and the red sky seemed darker as if the Earth itself knew of this young death

I was now under the night sky. I was right, it started raining and I couldn't go back to that house so now I walked around the town. I couldn't get that picture out of my head, "Sophie…" She was too young to die, especially like that, no one should have to die like that.

"Oh my, young man please you must get out of the rain." I turned and saw a woman standing in a doorway. "No ma'am, I'm fine." She shook her head, "Please, sir, I just finished making dinner, you look like you could sure a warm meal and you shouldn't stay out in the rain." I really shouldn't have but the thought of food pushed that out of my head. Slowly, my legs started to move towards the house and into the bright room. I turned to thank the woman when a voice in another room stopped me. It was the same voice as the man who killed Sophie.

"-your name?" I looked back at the woman. "What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She just smiled at me. "What is your name? My name is Amanda Drake." She held out her hand to me. I smiled softly at her and shook her hand. "Daniel K-." I cut myself off before my last name slipped out. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Just then did I realize her hair was a soft blonde and her eyes were brown, just like my brother. "Are you alright," she asked. "Your last name?" I had to think quickly. "My last name… it is Kay." Amanda studied me for a moment before smiling again. "Well, it's wonderful to meet you." Her smile was so pure, so sweet and full of care. "Amanda! Get in here!" His voice ran through the house. Her face fell; the smile on her face lost its sweetness and soon fell from her face. "Yes, I'm coming." She took my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Xavier." I'm guessing that was her husband, and not a very nice one.

"Amanda, who is he?" He stared at me and it felt as if I was dying all over again, his cold and hard eyes stared at me, as if he knew something. "He's name in Daniel and he was out in the rain, I had told him that he could stay here till the rain stops." "Alright, sit." Amanda and I sat at the table. We sat and ate for a while in silence till Amanda asked something that told me I needed to leave soon. "What happened to the girl?"

"The witch? That cursed girl and her magic are gone, for good." Xavier just counted eating his food while Amanda sat there, unable to finish her food. To hear him talk like that made something snap inside of me. I slammed my hands down on the table, hard, standing up quickly, the chair I was using fell back landing on the ground. "What is wrong with you?" An inhuman growl like sound came from my throat./span span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Xavier stood up, keeping the glaze between us. "I watched you, you killed her! Sophie had done nothing wrong to you or this town and you took her live, a little girl!" Amanda stared at me, I could tell by the look she was giving me, she was telling me to stop but I didn't. "She was a child, simple as that! She may have had something different about her but she was still human! She was still-." I was cut off when a shape, quick fist met my jaw. From the force in the one move attack, I stumbled back. My back soon met the wall, helping me to stand right again. "Xavier!" I heard Amanda call. "Stay out of this, woman!" He snapped back. I blinked a few times, the punch made small spots move across my vision a bit.

Just as I was able to see again, my shirt collar was pulled and my back was pushed against and up the wall. "Xavier, put him down!" He wasn't listening her, he was too forces on me. As I looked into his eyes, I noticed that his eyes were green, now they were browner than more. "Who are you? Who are you really?!" His gripped my throat tightly. I choked as he dug into the skin of my neck. "Daniel K-Khoury…" I gasped for air, and just as it felt impossible to breath. The hand around my throat pulled away dropping me to the ground. My hands were on the floor, trying to steady myself while taking deep breathes. "Another witch." He said, somewhat calm.

Forcing my body to stand, my knees nearly giving out a few times, with my eyes half closed, I still saw the shine of a silver dagger. My eyes flew open, and quickly I throw myself to the side. I stumble slightly, and looked back to where I once stood. Right where my chest was, the dagger was sticking out of the wall. Xavier gripped the handle and with of swift pull, the dagger was free again. Despite my hatred towards Xavier, I knew I was a disadvantage if I was to try and fight. He stepped towards me again, dagger in hand ready to attack again. I stood still 'till he made the move to stab me, and when he did, I was ready. When he moved, I jumped out of the way and towards the door. I throw the door open, and ran out into the still falling rain. "I'll find you, witch! And I'll kill ya just as I did the other one!" If he said anything else after that, it was covered up by the pouring rain. I still didn't know this place that well but I knew that I couldn't stay there.

The rain stopped after an hour or so, since I left, I found an old dirt road and I been following it out of town. The wind blow softly and it was the time in the morning where the sky was a deep red with a mixture of light and dark shades of blue and purple. I still didn't know where I really was or how I was still alive but I did know that I saw a young girl die for nothing and her killer tried to kill me as well, I also knew that I will do the right thing.

"Xavier, just you wait, you'll get to see this witch again." I will make sure you know the pain you have caused Sophie.

_"Daniel..."_

_An Old Soul_

_Shattered Throughout The Times_

_Must Be United_

_To Bring the Lost, the Hurt, the Forgotten, the Magical Together_

_The Descended of the Priest Who is Lost, Hurt, Forgotten, and Magical_

_Though He is Young_

_He is Powerful To Live in Times of Hardships_

_He will Unite the Lost with the Found_

_The Hurt with the Healed_

_The Forgotten with the Known_

_And the Magical with the Normal_


	2. Chapter 2

_"__Big brother, why do mommy and daddy hate me?" I looked up at the brother, Scott, with big tears streaming down my face. Scott set his book down and patted the bed next to him. Rubbing my eyes roughly, I climbed up onto his bed. Scott turned to face me, "Now why would you think they hate you?" Scott asked, in a much softer voice than many boys would use towards their younger brother. "Because! Mommy never really talks to me, or asked how my day is like she does to you and daddy never plays with me either!"_

_He sighed and looked at me in the eye. "Daniel, I know mommy and daddy don't always spend time with you but they do love you." He sat his hand on my head and ruffled my hair, making it more messy than it was. "Big brother?" I asked after he stood and started to get ready for bed. "What is it, Daniel?" He said after pulling his night shirt on, turning back to look at me. "Big brother, may I sleep with you tonight?" He smiled at me and nodded._

_Now glowing with happiness, I quickly ran around getting ready for bed. When I was ready, I quickly grabbed my old, worn out teddy bear and climbed into my brother's bed and covered up. It wasn't long till Scott got into bed after turning off the lights. "Big brother?" I asked once more, curled up next to him. "What is it?"_

_He had his eyes closed, and he was holding me in a protective way. "You won't leave me, will you?" I gripped his night shirt tightly in a small fist. "No, I'll never leave you, little brother." "I love you." I felt a soft kiss on my head and the last thing I heard was. "I love you too, Daniel._

I woke up to the sound of running water. When did I fall asleep? I opened my eyes fully, blinked a few times to see clearly. I was laying against the large roots of an old oak tree; next to the tree was a sparkling, near white water stream. The grass under my hand felt full and strong, which when I looked down, I saw that it were.

"Where am I now?" I spoke to the wind as I picked myself up, walking towards the stream. I placed my hands in the water, letting it run over my hand and forearms. Cupping my hands, I drank the water and stood again. I knew it wouldn't be very smart to walk around here when I could just follow the stream. With that, I began walking up stream.

It was soon mid-day when I found a road, I followed the road till I found a house. Right when I saw it I had a feeling that it would be best if I stayed away from it, and as I got a little closer, I could see why I should.

The windows were broken and the door was kicked in, there were clothes torn down from the clothes line and broken pieces of glass everywhere. Despite the way the outside appears, I couldn't help myself and I ended up going in anyway. I took a step in the house and did a quick look around. The living room was a mess; the coffee table was flipped over, as was the old couch. Books were ripped from the bookshelf; a few pages were taken from the spine of the books. Painting were half hanging on the wall, some were completely pulled off of the wall. The kitchen was just as bad; the legs of the dinner table were broken, the chairs were knocked over. There were pieces of broken plates and glasses everywhere.

After looking through the two rooms, I continued my search up stairs. There was three bedrooms and another set of stairs leading up to what I was guessing was the attic. I thought the rooms would be just as messy as the living room and kitchen so I wasn't going to bother with them but as I walked pasted one, I heard something. It was a soft, tiny voice like sound from the far side of the room. With sudden stealth, I slid into the room 'till I stood in the middle of the room.

There were two small beds, they were both pushed on different sides of the room, the covers have been pulled all the way off the beds. There was a tiny dresser in the middle of the beds and two desks in the front corners of the room.

My senses were alerted, my eyes closed so I was more focused on what I heard, and not what I saw, I remember Scott once telling me that there are some things that you can't find by looking for them, you had to listen. After a few moments of listening, the soft voice like sound came back only this time I could hear what was being said, "Andrew, don't worry, just stay here and I'll be right back."

I opened my eyes and quietly moved to the other side of the room.

Across the room, the small space between the bed and wall, a young boy lifted his head. He had dark, coffee color hair, which was very unkempt and wild. His flashing green eyes, scanned the room, widen with fear; the fear seem to grow when he saw me. "Why-why are you back?! You took everything already, what do you want this time? You are not taking my brother away from me!" He yelled, "Hey, kid, I wasn't-." I was cut off by a shape, battle cry shot out and another little boy jumped from the space between the wall and bed, with a stick. I'm guessing this was Andrew; he had dusty blonde hair and misty green eye.

Repeatedly, he hit my leg with the stick as if it was a sword. While he did this, his brother was looking at me, a thinking look on his face. "Stay away from my brother, you no good red coat!" His brother pulled him away, and he threw the stick at me, which I dodged, making it hit the wall. "Andrew, wait!" He dragged him to the other side of the room. "Andrew, listen I don't this he's a red coat, he doesn't sound like one nor does he look like one." Andrew didn't look as sure as his brother sounded. "But, Alex what if he is? Those red coats already took mommy and daddy from us, and big sister Alice too, I can't lose you too." Red coats… that's what many called the British during the American Revolution, it that where I am now?

"Trust me, Andrew, I'm not going to leave you, I promise." I watched the too little brothers; they reminded me of Scott and me when we were kids. He had promised me the same thing. They then turned to face me, Andrew glaring at me. "I'm sorry for hitting you with the stick." He muttered. "It's fine," I bent down to look at them more easier. "Now, could one of you tell me what happened down stairs?" They were quiet for a bit, 'till Alex spoke up. "It was the red coats, they thought we were hiding some of the rebels here, then they took our daddy, then out mommy and sister because they tried to get our daddy back."

"So, you two are here alone?" They nodded. "But, we're going to get them back! We promised daddy that we'd get them back." Andrew said, fully spirited. Alex, on the other hand, shook his head. "We can't, there's no way we can get them back ourselves." That was true, they're only kids, even if Andrew has a good swing, there's no way they could get their family back alone. "Mister, if you're not a red coat, then prove it by helping us." Andrew demanded.

"Andrew, we can't make him help us, he doesn't even know us. Why would someone help a family he doesn't know?" They fought slightly over that, while I thought it over. I knew I would want someone to help me if I got my brother taken away from me, they care a great deal for their family, I shouldn't just leave them without any help. "Alright, I'll help." They stopped their fighting and stared at me. "Really?" I nodded. "But, you don't really have too."

"But, I know that I'd want someone to help me get me brother if someone took him away from me, so why shouldn't I help you?" Alex opened his mouth to say something but found nothing to say. Andrew didn't have anything to say but he did get it the 'thank you' out by jumping me in a hug, something I didn't think he'd do. He held my shirt tightly, buried his face into my chest. "Thank you." He whispered softly as I held him. Alex smiled softly at his brother but the look he gave me told me that he knew something; in a way, he kind of reminds me much of Sophie.

We were walked down the road, into a quiet town, it was getting late. Andrew kept swaying back and forth 'til I picked him up and was now carrying him on my back, balancing him with one arm and holding Alex's hand with the other. Alex and I walked in silence for a while, 'til Alex's grip tighten. "Alex, are you alright?" I asked, but I didn't get a reply right away. "You're not from here are you?" He spoke so softly, I nearly didn't hear him. "You are not from this time, I know you're not. Andrew may not have noticed but I did, so what are you doing here?" I knew that Alex had reminded me much of Sophie but did he have magic like she did? "No, I'm not. How did you know?" He looked up at me.

"I heard you comparing me to some girl name Sophie; I'm guessing she'd gone, isn't she? And she had special powers, right?" My eyes grow wide. "You heard my thoughts?" Andrew groaned and we both didn't say anything, we stopped moving waiting to see if he was going to wake up. Thankfully he didn't and fell back into a peaceful sleep. "And to answer your question, yes I did hear your thoughts." Neither one of us said anything after that, we stopped at a small inn, paying for the room with pocket money, a room with two beds, one for the kids and one for me. I laid Andrew on the bed, Alex climbed in not long after; while I stayed up longer watching them.

The next morning, we found the jail where their family was being held. "Let's go get 'em." Andrew, after sleeping, was back to his straight forward self, which nearly caused a lot of trouble for us. "Wait, Andrew, if you just run in there, then we wouldn't not going to help mommy, daddy, or Alice at all." Alex, like Andrew, after getting his sleep, was back to his 'think it out and then act' self. Andrew looked up at me, "Then what should we do?" I wasn't going to let them in there that was a fact. "You two, stay here. I'll get them." I slipping to the building, remember the descriptions of their family that Alex and Andrew had told me earlier.

All was good for a while; I searched the cells 'til I found Alice. She looked very similar to Andrew, only difference was her hair which was strawberry blonde hair instead of dusty blonde hair; they had the same misty green eyes. There was a dark purple bruise on her left cheek, her wrists were bright red and her clothes were a little torn.

No one was in the room so I hurried in and began picking the lock. She looked at me, her misty eyes were stone hard. "What are you doing?" She hissed. "I'm getting you out of here, your brothers are outside." Her facial expression softened. "Alex and Andrew? They're safe?" I nodded, finally getting the lock undone. She opened that door. "Our parents are in another room down that hall, go help them, I'll get my brothers." We parted ways; she went the way I came as I continued down the hall.

Checking each of the rooms I passed, soon I found the where their parents were being held. Their mom looked very similar to Alice, with the strawberry blonde hair while their father was just an older version of Alex. Their mom was lying in one cell on the hard floor, I'm guessing she was asleep or unconscious because I could see that she was breathing, their father was sitting in another cell across the room, leaning against the wall.

"Are you the soldier that is supposed to 'take care of the rebels'?" He scowled at me, while he looked as Alex he acted just like Andrew. Shaking my head, I looked around the room for the keys. "If that's not it, then why are you here?" Before I could reply, there was a groan from the other side of the room. We both turned out heads and looked. In the other cell, their mom was waking up. "Jacob, stop pestering the boy." She sat up, looking at as if she was in slight pain on her face. "Amber, please lay back down. You are still hurt." She smiled at her husband.

"I'm fine, Jacob, I promise." She dragged herself closer to the side of the cell, looking at me the whole time. "You must be the young man my little boy had told me about. He said that a young man that wasn't support to be here was helping him and Andrew look for us and Alice, that is you, are you not?" I was shocked, how did would she know about me. She must have powers as Alex? "Y-yes, ma'am, I am." She shook her head at me. "No, none of that now, please like call my Amber." I nodded, realizing that there were no keys in the room, I started picking the locks again.

Jacob rushed to Amber, helping her up as she was lending against him. "Thank you, good sir." She smiled kindly. "Amber, Alex told you about him?" She nodded. "Alex said that this one here helped them find us. He also said that there was something very special about this one." They both looked at me just as Alex looked at me when I agree to help them.

"Come on, we should be going." Jacob, still holding Amber, they walked to the door with me behind them.

We made it outside with no problem. I lend them to where Alex, Andrew and Alice were and stood a bit away from them as they reunited with their boys. "Oh, my babies!" Amber sobbed as he hugged Alex and Andrew. "Are you two hurt?" She continued to asked questions over and over, checking them for wounds. "Mom, we're fine." Alex whined but hugged her, alone with Andrew. Jacob and Alice joined the family hug, Alice holding onto her younger brothers while Jacob was holding Amber almost as if he was supporting her as if like she was more hurt then she lend on.

"Now," Amber let them go from her death grip hug and looked over at me. "Why did you feel the need to help my boys? If you were looking for someone to pay you for assisting then I apologize but we cannot afford to give you any money, but you must know that if you are not from this time, so where are you from really?" Jacob intertwined their fingers, looking at me as well. "We're not going to turn you in son, just tell us the truth." I glanced over the family, and before my eyes found their way back to Jacob and Amber, I caught the eyes of Alex and Andrew.

The two of them seem to have full trust in me, and slowly Alex nodded telling me that is was alright if I did tell his family who I was and how I got there. "Well, you see, my name is Daniel, Daniel Khoury and I'm not fully sure how I got here. This is the second time period I found myself in after I fell asleep."

Amber nodded and a small smile found its way to her face. "Khoury? As in, the Priest?" I knew that my last name meant priest but that have to do with anything?

Amber met my eyes and sighed, "You don't know, do you?" "Know what?"

Andrew spoke up, cutting his mother off. "The Prophecy of the Descended of the Priest."

"What?"

"_An Old Soul, Shattered Throughout The Times. Must Be United, To Bring the Lost, the Hurt, the Forgotten, the Magical Together. The Descended of the Priest Who is Lost, Hurt, Forgotten, and Magical. Though he is Young, He is Powerful To Live in Times of Hardships. He will Unite the Lost with the Found, The Hurt with the Healed, The Forgotten with the Known, And the Magical with the Normal_."

"This is the Prophecy of the Descended of the Priest. It speaks of an in-between that will unite people such as my husband, Alice and Andrew with people like Alex and I-."

"And Sophie and Scott." Alex spoke with for confidence, even though he knew nothing of my brother. "Alex, they both are gone." He shook his head. "No they are not; they are waiting for the two sides to be United."

My eyes widen and my breathing stopped. Scott and Sophie were still alive. I could save them, but… how?

"No don't think too much, Daniel. It is almost impossible to understand a prophecy, just don't forget anything as you travel through times."

"I know. I just want to save Sophie and Scott. I want them to know that their deaths were not in vain."

We started back for the house, it was a comfortable silence. When we got there, Alex and Andrew were so tired that they were sleeping on their feet. Alice had picked up Andrew while I picked up Alex. We took them to Alice's room where the bedding was more intact than the boys' were. We put them in bed while Amber and Jacob cleaned up a bit. "Daniel, thank you for taking care of them. There are so many people who would have left them to take care of talked to them and helped them, you truly are the Descended of the Priest."

"Alice, I don't know if I really am who you think I am but I helped Alex and Andrew because I know that despite the cover they put up, I know that they were really scared."

She smiled and stood. "Daniel, I was wondering. You know I don't have powers just Alex or my mom so what did Alex mean when he talked of your brother? What happened to him?"

I didn't answer for a while.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset or anything but-."

"No, no its fine. My parents didn't want me and in my birth time, my father had killed me, that's what started this. My brother, Scott, he went after our father and right before I left that time, I had heard someone scream and it sounded like Scott."

Alice was quiet for a bit then hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he is watching over you." I smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you Alice… I just hope he doesn't blame himself."

After a while, she pulled back. "We should get some sleep… why don't you sleep in here with them. You are very good with them, and they trust you." I knew by the look on her face that she wasn't going to no as an answer so I nodded. Alice smiled, then turned and left the room. I looked back at the bed and the two sleeping, Alex was holding Andrew protectively. Smiling softly at them, I moved that sheets and laid down, my eyes closing not long after that.

I woke the next morning to someone poking my cheek. Groaning, I opened my eyes to see Andrew's misty green eyes. "What is it Andrew?"

He stopped poking me and sat up. "Mommy wants to talk to you." Rubbing my eyes, I lifted myself up by my elbow and yawned. "Alright, where is she?" Andrew pointed to the where the door was, right before it opened.

"Andrew, go play with Alex outside." Andrew nodded, smiling widely and bounced out of the room.

I laughed then looked up at Amber, who was smiling too. "How did he do that?" I asked.

"How did he know I wanted to talk to you and I was coming through the door? Well, it's because Alex had such strong powers. Andrew's spirit wasn't -isn't- strong to truly handle any type of magic but since he and Alex have always been so close all their lives, Andrew adapted to the feel of magic so he is able to sense things."

That makes sense, I did feel a light power feel from Andrew but it was very, very faint, especially compared to Alex's powers.

"In a way, he and Alex are a lot like you and Scott." My head snapped up, how much did they know about my family? Amber laughed quietly. "I know a quite a bit about your family, but really I just know what you think about them."

"You mean you read minds?" She nodded. "But want we need to talk about is about Scott."

"W-what about him?"

"You already understand that he are not really dead but his soul is lingering in the world, waiting for when he is able to return to his lives."  
>"Yes, I understand that but I must ask, why did Scott get dragged into this? Does he have powers because we were so close?"<p>

Ambre shook her head. "From what I have gathered, Scott has no type of power besides the love for his baby brother and constant need to protect him from the horror and cruel things his parents have done. He really loves you Daniel, even though he didnt even truly understand what you had inside of you, he knew you are special and he knew it was up to him to protect you and your power."

My eyes blurred and stung as tears formed. I knew that Scott loved him, he told me that a million times before but I guess hearing another person talk about Scott made me realized it fully.

"Now, now there's no need for tears Daniel. I know you miss him but you must remember that he will return when it is time." I nodded, holding the tears back while Ambre pulled me into a hug. "Breath Daniel, just breath."

Once I calmed myself down, I rubbed what was left of the tears and pulled back from Ambre. "You have one more question don't you?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer. "How do I move throughout timelines?"

She sat there for a moment, thinking. "Well, really it is at random, but from everything, i'm guessing it really works when you are in an unconscious state. For this whole thing to start, your father had to 'kill' you and to get here you fell asleep to get here." "But what about last night?"

"Yes, well, I believe that really is all up to you. To leave a timeline, I am guessing that you must first finish something. Something that bring the one with power in the timeline to trust you. For Sophie she had told you her name and you also stood up for here even though she died, telling her soul that you were the one." Ambre spoke while looking through my momerizes.

"So since I woke up here, there is still something I need to do?" Ambre nodded.

"There is something else you need to do but that is something you need to find, I can tell you that. Now enough of the serious talk, Alex and Andrew want you to play with them." She laughed, shaking her head slightly. "They seem to have grown very attached at you."

"They have... they trust me, don't they."

"Yes, they do." Ambre stood and looked at me. "Never doubt yourself Daniel, they follow you and so does Sophie. You are their guide, they need you." While that, she turned and left the room.

I stayed in the room a little while after his left, thinking. I have to united Alex with people that has probably has picked on him or at worst, they could have best him like they have done to Sophie. Finally I stood, shaking my hair out of my eyes, thinking for a split second that I should cut my hair then turned and left that room for the last time.

I found Alex and Andrew out back. Alex was holding a ball but instead of playing, they looked like they were fighting. As I drew closer, I heard what they were fighting about.

"What do you mean he can't stay? He helped us get mommy, daddy and big sister Alice back!" Andrew argued.

"Even still Andrew, he does not belong here…" Alex trailed off for a moment then continued with just a whisper. "He doesn't belong with us."

"Why not! He can stay, mommy will let him stay, I know she will!" Andrew fought back, his eyes were wide with tears making the green look like a forest after it rains. "He helped us Alex, he saved them… why can't he stay?"

I could see the pained look on Alex's face as the tears dribbled and ran over his cheeks. With a sigh, ALex dropped the ball and hugged his brother, rubbing his back as soft sobs escaped off Andrew. "I know you want him to stay but he can't. He doesn't belong here."

As he continued to calm Andrew down, I can see small tears run down Alex's cheeks. Seeing them both cry over something like this, it was painful for me to watch so I stepped towards them, kneeled down and pulled them against him. I heard their breath hitch slightly but they then relaxed and reached for me, crying. I held them and shushed them, stroking their backs as their soaked my shirt with their tears.

Once their calmed down, they pulled back and rubbed their cheeks dry. I stayed silent still they looked up at me, their flashing and misty greens eyes where both bloodshot. I smiled at them and ran my fingers through their coffee color and dusty blonde hair. I could still see the hurt and pain on their faces but it wasn't as bad as before. "Don't worry you two, this isn't forever. It's never forever, okay?"

"But it's still goodbye…" Andrew muttered softly.

I laughed gently. "Alright then, we're not staying goodbye." They're eyes glanced over in confusion. "It my time, when you are leaving but you're going to see someone again, we say 'see you later.' It means that no matter how long it takes, we will see each other." They thought it over then smiled widely and nodded quickly. "Alright. We'll see you later, Daniel."

I hugged them once more, then stood and looked at the house. Ambre and Jacob had done a good job of cleaning up the night before; the glass was swepped up and the clothes were picked up. Even the bits of glass that were still in the window framers were removed. I have a feeling that it soon I'd be somewhere else but that didn't make it easier. Now that I know that I will switch timelines at random moments, it was slightly scary. I'm sure in the future I wont be able to say goodbye to the people I'll meet.

Standing on the porch was Alice. She had the same pained look in her eyes but the way the corners of her lips fell showed her unhappiness. I nodded to her, telling her goodbye then started walk towards the road where I came.


End file.
